


Astrophysicist and Rockstar

by siriuslymooned



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, F/M, Finger kink, Fluff, Hair Kink, Sass, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 21:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17536331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslymooned/pseuds/siriuslymooned
Summary: BRIAN MAY LOVE





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day and all you wantes was to take a shower and go to bed. Once at home, you strip off your work uniform and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt so relaxing against your skin.

Unbeknownst to you, Brian had come home early from a session at the studio.

“Y/N?”

When he didn’t hear a reply, he made himself to your shared bedroom. Once he opened the door, he heard the shower going.

He stripped off his clothes and entered the bathroom.

You weren’t sure when he’d got home but you had heard the bathroom door squeak open amd anticipated him entering the shower.

You felt his lips on your shoulder and exhaled as they moved to your neck.

“Well hello to you too.” You chuckle out.

Brian smiled and turned you around. Your lips met and your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to you.

“I missed you.” Brian breathed out as he kissed her jaw.

Smiling, you thread your hands through his curls and he let out a growl. He kisses your neck and nipped at the flesh down your chest as he knelt down in front of you.

He pressed a kiss against your hips and moves your legs further apart with his hands. You moaned as you felt him took each of your lips in his mouth.

As he sucked on the sensitive flesh between your legs, your hands gripped his hair tighter and your moans grew louder and more frequent.

“Fuck, baby… I’m gonna-”

As the words left your mouth, he pulled back making you whimper. You look at him and he leaned in and kissed you.

He pulled back and smirked, “You’ll cum when you earn it.”


	2. A Little Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: I was wondering if you could do a jealous Brian fluff
> 
> Request: Could I request something where Brian likes the reader but Roger keeps coming onto her and giving her all the Roger Taylor charm (cause he will hit on anything in a skirt) but the reader is just like lol ok Rog. Brian however is incensed by it and it constantly being like ugh Roger go record, try to keep it in your pants, gross. And Brian x reader in the end! Thank you ❤❤

Brian used to love when Y/N come out with him and the boys. It always meant adventure. But lately, it had been a bit more than he could handle. The guitarist had developed quite the crush and he felt like he was watching an her slip from his fingers.

He couldn’t blame Roger, well maybe a little. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose.

The bar was crowded, as always, but the four boys made it up to order drinks while Y/N made her way to the bathroom. He felt a little tightness in his chest, having decided earlier that he was gonna tell her. Tonight, all the cards would be on the table.

When Y/N made her way towards the bar, Brian felt his heart start to beat faster.

“You’re drooling.” He heard Freddie tease.

Brian just flipped him off and made his was towards her. But his heart sank when he saw Roger get to her first. Her hand rested on his arm as he leaned in to tell her something and handed her a drink. She smiled at whatever he said and bit her lip. Roger’s hand traveled to her waist and pulled her close.

He was putting on a show. Like he wanted everyone to see what he had. Roger’s hand then slid to her lower back and led her out of the crowded bar area.

When they disappeared, Brian was livid. Roger knew how he felt, he must have. It wasn’t like he was subtle with how much he cared about Y/N. He was always inviting her out, always gushing, always stayed close to her. Of course, when the boys teased him about it, he would insist-

I only do it because I care about her

She’s my best friend, I do the same for all of you

It was a lie though. It was different, his feelings for the boys and his feelings for Y/N… well except Freddie that one night but that was something they’d agreed to never bring up or discuss.

Brian couldn’t take it. He had to know what was going on. So going beyond his better judgement, he followed the two- as discreetly as he possibly could. Out of the main bar area, through the hallway, and outside. When he got to the door outside, it instantly swung back open and he was face to face with Y/N.

She beamed at him, “Hey you. Where have you been?”

This girl had a way of melting him into a puddle, “Around. Do you wanna get a drink?”

But she held up the one in her hand. He offered out a deflated acknowledgement.

“Have you seen Roger?” He had no idea why he asked.

Y/N just shrugged, “Outside. Probably has his tongue down some girl’s throat.”

He looked at her and saw she was smirking.

“Do you need him for something?”

He shook his head. She had this knowing look on her face. Brian gulped, hoping she was just messing with him but he honestly couldn’t tell anymore. Y/N was so good at messing with him, with all of them.

“There’s this girl he likes to wind up. Apparently, she fucks better when she’s pissed at him.”

Brian chuckled. He nearly froze when she moved closer to him and pressed her body against his.

“And ya know… now that I know that, I’m curious.”

His eyebrows raised, “About what?”

“Do people fuck better when they’re jealous?”

This wasn’t happening. It couldn’t be happening. One of the things Brian loved about Y/N was how bold she was but never did he think that something like this would happen. Never did he think that-

Thoughts were cute off when he felt her move his arms to wrap around her, his hands sliding her ass.

He had to match her, “Do you wanna go find out?”

She nodded and kissed him.

Brian grabbed her hand and led her to the single bathroom. There was a line but he pushed his way through and pulled Y/N in with him, locking the door behind him. There were people yelling at them and pounding on the door, but neither of them paid them any mind. Nothing was going to stop this from happening.

Y/N peeled off her top and pulled Brian to her to kiss him. He pushed her against the wall and unbuttoned her shorts to pull them down. He went for her panties next but found none there.

“No panties? Dirty girl.”

She giggled and pulled his lips back against her, tangling her hands in his wild curls. She wanted this and she wanted this now. An excited squeal escaped her lips as he lift her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Brian then unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock.

He gave it a few tugs before lining it up at Y/N’s entrance and pushing into her. She let out a rather loud moan.

“That’s right, princess, let them know how good I make you feel.”

She was against the wall, moaning as he fucked her. It felt so good, better than she ever imagined it being. Y/N had been into Brian pretty much since the met and when Roger let slip that he was just as into her as she was him, she started planning ways of how to get him.

His lips sucked at her neck, which drove Y/N even crazier. All she could focus on was how good he was making her feel.

Her breaths became heavier and her moans became whines as she got closer. He picked up his speed.

“Bri- I-”

“Cum baby, cum on my cock.”

She let out a scream of pleasure as he thrusted into her one last time. They stood there a moment before Brian pulled out and tucked himself back into his pants. Y/N had slid to the floor, her legs needing a moment before they could hold her up again.

Brian picked up the discarded clothes and helped Y/N to her feet. He keeled down and told her to step into the shorts before standing.

“Arms up.”

Y/N lifted her arms and Brian got her shirt back on her and kissed her forehead. She smiled and leaned against him.


	3. See The Stars

There were times when Brian was too lonely to fathom. Being on a bus with three other men, though they were his best friends, started to anger him.

Roger always invited him out when they stayed they overnights in places and every time, Brian declined the offer…

Until tonight.

It always amazed Brian how easy it was for his blonde friend to find someone. It was like he was a magnet. His charisma just drew in every pretty girl.

Excited to have his friend out, Roger looked out for a girl to send Brian’s way. Being in such tight quarters, her could tell just how frustrated he had become.

And then he saw her.

There were a few girls that Roger had met that would just show up every now and again. There was this one girl, Y/N that he met one night in middle America.

She hasn’t gone home with him but encouraged him to keep trying, “You never know when I might change my mind.”

Brian had spotted her also and his heart sank when he watched her approach Roger. But something was different. Their dynamic was different.

He watched the two talk before Roger walked her over to him.

“Brian, this is my friend Y/N. She thinks she’s too good for me. Have fun.”

She smiled at him, “Wanna dance?”

He wasn’t very graceful, being made up mostly of limbs and curls. But when he felt her move her body against his, it didn’t seem to matter.

He caught a smile on her face before she turned to look at him. She leaned in and kissed him. A soft moan slipped out from him.

“Come on,” it was almost a whisper and she pulled him off the dance floor and into the and empty backroom that served as a game room.

She pushed him back against a wall and lips reattached with his. Her hands lifted his shirt off his body. Her lips were back on him, this time kissing his shoulders and down his chest.

She pulled off her shirt, revealing nothing underneath. Brian again moaned, “You’re so beautiful.”

Y/N smiled and kissed him again. His hands were on her face while hers were at his trousers, pulling him with her until she knocked into a pool table.

Brian lifted her up and undid his trousers and then pulled down her skirt. She bit her lower lip as she watched him crawl on top of her.

He watched pleasure wash over her face and he entered her. Her head back, unconsciously extending her neck out.

Moans slipped from her mouth, pleasure from the cock inside her and the mouth snacking on her neck. It was overwhelming.

Brian’s movements began to quicken, feeling himself growing closer. His lips once again were against Y/N’s skin. He was sure her breathy moans would be the death of him.

She was so beautiful and felt “so fucking good.”

His arms gave out and he collapsed onto her as he came. Their breaths were heavy and he didn’t move until he could hold himself up.

“So Roger says you’re a scientist,” she said as she redressed himself.

Brian shrugged, “Almost. I never finished my degree.”

He felt a little embarrassed to admit it.

“What were you studying?”

He smiled at her, “Astrophysics.”

She walked over to him and pressed a kiss against his lips, “Maybe you can show me the stars one day.”


	4. Hair

Being close with the band always had its perks. You got to go to beautiful places and meet interesting people. Best though was getting to touch their hair.

Freddie let you play with his hair at any opportunity. John would smile when you would run your fingers through his hair. Hell, even Roger, who was very anti-touch when it came to his hair, would almost insist on you playing with it.

So seeing all this made Brian feel a bit left out. Sure the two of you weren’t the closest but he couldn’t help but feel weird about your fingers neglecting his curls.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t try. He’d let you hug him around the neck, he’d show off when he could the curls extra shiny, hed put his head in your lap. He was desperate.

So one day, while you were at the studio with the boys, Brian all but glued himself to your side. At one point, you put your arm around his shoulders, having to stretch up on your tip toes.

Brian laid his head on your shoulder and you absent mindedly twirled a few curls between your fingers.

It wasn’t much but he took counted it as a small victory.


	5. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Could you do a Brian piece where him and reader are just being cute and stuff over breakfast. Like she’s brushing his hair away from his eyes and stuff, and the rest of the band come in to eat and they just tease them
> 
> A/N: LITERALLY THIS IS THE CUTEST FREAKING REQUEST I AM IN LOVE

Mornings at the Mays’ were peaceful. Brian was usually the first one up and in the shower. It was usually after he started the shower that Y/A would wake.

Smiling to herself, she got up out of bed, pulled one of Brian’s shirts over her head and made her way to the kitchen to start breakfast.

By the time she finished cooking, Brian had finished up his shower and made his way into the kitchen. He took Y/A’s hand and brought it up to his lips.

Y/A smiled, “Good morning, Mr. May.”

“Good morning, Mrs. May.”

Brian sat down at the table, a plate of food in front of his face. He waited for Y/A to sit before starting with his food.

The couple sat in a comfortable silence, eating their food and taking turns smiling at the other. Y/A noticed Brian’s hair was still dripping a bit, so she stood to her feet and went to grab a towel some hair cream.

When she returned, Brian smiled at her and she gave him a wink. As he ate, she took the towel to dry his hair a little more before squirting some of the cream into her hand and working it into his hair.

His chewing started to slow as Y/A’s hands worked through his hair. Putting the cream in his hair assured the curls to lock in and keep but it was such a meticulous task that he hated doing it. So he would forget knowing that Y/A would jump to doing it.

She caught onto this after a few times but didn’t say anything. She didn’t mind. He enjoyed her doing it and it was relaxing. Y/A loved how intimate those moments were.

As she worked her hands through his hair, Roger and Freddie entered the home. Brian had been in such a trance that he hadn’t noticed his bandmates coming in but Y/A noticed.

“We forget how to knock?”

Roger gave her an innocent smile and sat down at the table while Freddie pecked her cheek.

“There’s food on the counter and juice in the fridge,” Y/A told them, rolling her eyes.

Y/A was working on the outer curls when the other two boys sat at the table. Freddie smiled at the couple, enamored by their level of intimacy. It was something to aspire to.

Roger, on the other hand, was less than enamored.

“Do you have to do that here? I’m eating.”

Brian looked up at him, ready to strangle him while Y/N just chuckled. She moved from Brian over to Roger and took the plate from his hands and put it in the sink, prompting him to start whining.

“There. Now there isn’t a problem.”


	6. Party Break

The party had been in full swing for some time now, and as much fun as it was, Y/N found herself stepping outside for a little break.

The noise starting to get to her and she really needed a cigarette.

It wasn’t long before some others had begun to spill out. It was very late and a few people were starting to head home. Either to sleep or keep the party going with a stranger or two.

Then out came Brian.

“Calling it a night?”

He spun around, not expecting to find Y/N outside. If he was honest, he figured she’d left a while ago. She’d arrived, come up to say hello, and then disappeared, much to Brian’s dismay.

He’d been rather excited to see her.

So seeing that she hadn’t left made him smile, “What are you doing out here?”

Y/N brought the lit cigarette up to her lips and shrugged, “Just a bit crowded in there.”

He nodded, understanding. There had been quite a lot of people invited, much thanks to Freddie. It had become quite out of hand.

Brian opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Roger stumbling out, a girl under each arm, “Here you are! The girls and I were just heading out. You coming?”

Brian shook his head, “Not ready to leave yet.”

Roger huffed, “Well we’re going.”

“I can get you home,” Y/N offered.

Roger smirked, “Y/N will get you home,” he winked and then walked off. Y/N let out a giggle.

“He’s insane.”

Brian smiled and chuckled along with her. She wasn’t wrong, not even a little bit. Roger was a good drummer and a very experienced lover, taking home anyone who asked.

The fan favorite, so Brian was relieved when Y/N had stated that Roger wasn’t her type.

Once again, he opened his mouth to speak and once again he was interrupted, this time by Y/A. She put out her cigarette and pulled him closer to her, leaning up and meeting his lips with her own.

She wasn’t at all surprised when he moved closer and led her back against a wall. His hands at her waist while she threaded her fingers through his curls. Lips insistent and breathing heavily.

A soft moan slipped from her lips, causing Brian to pull back, “Wanna get out of here?”

Y/N smirked, “Thought you weren’t ready to leave yet.”

He chuckled and lifted her up, causing Y/N to let out a yelp. Their lips reattached and Y/N wrapped her legs around his waist.

Brian carried her as he made his way over to her car. They might not have been leaving just yet but there was no way either of them was putting on a show out in the open.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your writing is amazing!! I would love some more Brian fics, fluffy angsty or smutty, if you’re up for it!!

Y/N and Brian had been together for a few months now but had yet to move in together. So he decided tonight was the night, he was gonna ask her.

He’d called earlier and invited Y/N over for a homecooked dinner. He was quite impressed on how well everything had worked out. Her favorite meal was all ready and all he had to do was shower and change.

Y/N had arrived just as Brian was exiting his room. He opened the door and found her standing there in nice jeans and a flowery top.

“I look okay?”

Her voice broke him from his trance. He took her hand and led her into the house, placing a kiss on her cheek, “you look perfect.”

Dinner was great. It had only been a few months but the two were so in sync. Almost as if the had been together for years. They’d talk and laugh and gaze at one another.

After dinner, they curled up on the couch to watch some television. Y/N had an arm wrapped around his waist and her head against his chest.

He pressed a kiss atop her head.

Now or never.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, “Hey Y/N?”

“Hmm?” She turned to look at him and saw the small box in his hand. A breath hitched in her throat.

“I was wondering,” he opened the box to reveal a key, “will you move in with me?”

Y/N smiled. She took the box and placed it on the table in front of her. Turning back to Brian, she pressed a kiss against his lips.

“Is that a yes?” He teased.

Y/N giggled, “Yes!” She kissed him again.


	8. Just Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anon request: Can you do a fic where like Brian has a huge crush on the reader and he does these little things to get their attention and he ends up asking her out ?
> 
> a/n: fun fact (and SPOILERS) learned while writing this- the first recorded time of Seven minutes in heaven being played was in the early 1950s in Cincinnati.

okay so maybe the Brian and Y/N had been friends for a few years now but was still so shy around her. And it would make absolutely no sense because they were friends. FRIENDS. F R I E N D S and he had no reason to be shy around her.

“Maybe you like her.”

Roger would suggest, more to tease than anything else though. He saw the way Brian would look at her and couldn’t help but feel a little pity for the man. He was in deep.

“You do know,” The blonde would start, “if you told her how you feel then maybe, just maybe she’ll feel the same way. Then you can date and fuck and it’ll be a grand old time.”

Brian looked to his friend, “And what if she doesn’t feel the same way?”

“Well then it’ll get awkward and your friendship will be over.” Roger told him, throwing his arms up dramatically.

Brian whipped his head around, “Freddie!”

Roger rolled his eyes, “He’ll just tell you the same thing.”

The chat had not helped Brian’s nerves at all.

Now, whenever Y/N came around, Roger would wiggle his eyebrows and Freddie would blow kisses. Thankfully Y/N didn’t seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. As time went on, Brian began to wonder if she might in fact have feelings for him.

She always seemed to wrap around his arm, pressed kissed into his cheeks, and linger in hugs goodbye. Of course, she seemed to do that with the other boys as well.

Still not ready to ask her quite yet, Brian decided to test the waters.

When they went anywhere together, instead of wrapping an arm around her, he grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers. It didn’t even seem to phase her. It seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

If they were sitting anywhere, he’d lay his head in her lap, which then prompted Y/N to gently rake her fingers through his curls. Brian had to bite back moans that threatened to slip out.

And then Roger kicked things into gear.

There was a party and Roger decided that he was done watching Brian do nothing about his crush. He was making it far too dramatic, and Freddie was dramatic enough for the lot of them. So watching Brian tip toe and then whine, after the fact, was exhausting.

Some people had spilled into a room and Rog was sat on the floor.

“How about a round of seven minutes in heaven?”

There were a few groans and someone made some snide remark about them being far too old for that. However, a couple of girls had sat next to Roger and the others, including Brian and Y/N, soon followed.

“Brian,” Roger held out the empty pop bottle and smirked, “you can go first.”

The guitarist exhaled before spinning the bottle. It spun round and round a few times before coming to a halt in front of Y/N. A couple of the guests made immature noises at the two as they made their way into the hall closet.

Y/N clicked on the light, “Can I ask you something? Are you mad at me?”

Brian’s eyes widened.

“It’s just, you’ve been acting really weird lately.”

This was the last thing he wanted. His friend was catching onto him but in the wrong way. Because of all the feeling flooding him, he was making her feel like she’d done something wrong and that broke his heart.

“No. Love, no.”

She shrugged and let out a sigh, not really believing him.

Brian swallowed and moved closer to her. He felt his heart jump when he saw her lips part, “Do you think- do you think maybe you’d wanna go out with me sometime?”

Y/N smiled and nodded, “I would.”

Brian smiled and leaned in closer towards her. His lips had just reached hers when the door swung open.

“Times up losers! Someone else’s turn.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rough sex w Brian please

Okay its after a SMILE show and you were waiting for the musicians to make their way back to the bar area. You’d been making eyes at the guitarist, Brian, and now you wanted to get your hands on him.

But after a while of the boys not reentering the bar area, you give up- discouraged and disappointed- and make your way outside to your car.

As you approached your vehicle, you felt a hand on your lower back. Turning you find it’s him, brian. All sweaty and gorgeous.

“Leaving so soon?” He teased.

Your lips attached and he pushed his body up against yours. His hands were under your shirt, groping your breasts and moaning in your mouth. He seemed so eager and your weren’t about to disappoint.

You slipped a hand over his jeans, teasing his hardening cock and moaned when you felt his thumb rub over your nipple.

“Fuck,” he breathed out and pulled back from you, “Come with me.”

He grabbed your hand and led you around the building, and stopped at a van. He then pulled out a set of keys, opening the back.

“My lady,” he offered a hand to help you climb into the back before crawling in himself.

Once the doors were clothed, his lips were back on you, nibbling on your ear and jaw before settling on your neck. His hands were back under your shirt and his body laid on top of yours.

As moans began to slip out from your mouth, he began thrusting against you. You fumble a bit getting your hands to his pants to unzip. He was less than entused to stop though, feeling he may burst at any second.

“How do you think I feel?” You asked him.

Brian smirked and slipped a hand under your skirt and against your core, causing a breathy gasp to escape, “Wet.”

You wanted to hit him, the cheeky bastard. He knew exactly what he was doing to you. One of his fingers pushed aside your panties and pushed into you.

“Oh my- fuck.”

He pulled out the finger and put it in his mouth, moaning as he sucked it clean. Brian then pulles you close and turned you over.

“Dirty girl, wearing a skirt like this. Bet you did it on purpose.” He pulled off the underwear you hand on and gives you a lick.

His tongue felt so good against you, making sounds slip from your lips. You could feel him smile, pleased with himself.

Brian pulled back and turned you over again, so now you were on your back. He pressed a tender kiss against your lips before moving back between her legs.

This hadn’t been what you planned when you came to the show tonight. You had planned on finding Brian and blowing him before taking him back to your dorm to fuck him.

But this was just as nice, this beautiful man rubbing your clit and lapping up your juices. High on the pleasure.

Your hands tangled in his hair and he let out a groan, “That’s it. Pull on daddy’s hair.”

When you felt his tongue enter you, you let out a scream. You were unsure of just how much more you could take.

“I’m go- fuck Brian. I’m-” your words were breathy and legs were shaking. He pulled you closer, wrapping his arms around your legs as you came. The high soon passed and your nerves were sensitive.

But he didn’t stop.

You pulled him back by his hair, making him groan. Brian crawled back up to you and pressed his forehead against yours.

“You gonna come see me again?”

You let out a breathy laugh as you nod. If there was a possibility of an encore performance, there was no way she wouldn’t be there.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you please write a smutty piece where the reader has a thing for brians hands and he finds out?? 💝💘💓💗

At first he thinks you just like to watch him play. Always at gigs and the studio, your eyes would be fixed on him.

But then he notices that youre looking at his hands all the time- usually when you don’t think hes looking at you but hes always looking at you.

One night, you’re playing with his fingers and hes just smirking to himself. He brings a finger up to caress your face and his thumb runs over your bottom lip.

Not even thinking, you press a kiss against it before it slips in your mouth. Brian lets out a soft moan as you suck on it.

“Fuck,” it slips from his lips softly and his eyes move to look at yours.

You take his hand and move it down your body and lift up the front of your skirt. Whimpering as you did this, Brian let out a breath as you began to grind against his hand.

Moans slipped from your lips and your head fell back. Brian leaned forward and pressed kisses against your throat.

“Brian.”

He felt himself getting harder as you moved faster against him, “That’s it baby. You like how daddy’s hands feel?”

You can barely respond, feeling yourself getting closer. Your moans hitch in your throat as you cum.

“Fuck.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss against to your forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you please write a smutty piece where the reader has a thing for brians hands and he finds out?? 💝💘💓💗

At first he thinks you just like to watch him play. Always at gigs and the studio, your eyes would be fixed on him.

But then he notices that youre looking at his hands all the time- usually when you don’t think hes looking at you but hes always looking at you.

One night, you’re playing with his fingers and hes just smirking to himself. He brings a finger up to caress your face and his thumb runs over your bottom lip.

Not even thinking, you press a kiss against it before it slips in your mouth. Brian lets out a soft moan as you suck on it.

“Fuck,” it slips from his lips softly and his eyes move to look at yours.

You take his hand and move it down your body and lift up the front of your skirt. Whimpering as you did this, Brian let out a breath as you began to grind against his hand.

Moans slipped from your lips and your head fell back. Brian leaned forward and pressed kisses against your throat.

“Brian.”

He felt himself getting harder as you moved faster against him, “That’s it baby. You like how daddy’s hands feel?”

You can barely respond, feeling yourself getting closer. Your moans hitch in your throat as you cum.

“Fuck.”

He chuckles and presses a kiss against to your forehead.


	12. Salt Shot Lime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What about a Brian x reader where she is like a sister to Roger but Bri thinks they're together and one night the band goes out and(looking like fine wine) she makes him know she's into him and they end up doing the kinky dirty?😏 And please introduce somewhere taking tequila shots of each other's bodies?(as in licking salt of Bri's neck or getting the lemon slice off his lips) Also Rog can be a part of the plan to make Bri jealous (Reader also could dance to one of Queen's sexy songs to Brian)

Brian was already a few drinks in when Roger arrived at the bar, and not alone either. There was a pretty girl on his arm, in a very tight dress. And man did she look good. Brian had no idea where his friend kept finding these girls but he wish he did know.

He couldn’t help but watch her. She left Roger’s side to greet some people, probably her friends. He watched her eyes light up as she smiled and could just make out the sound of her laugh. She turned her head, rolled her eyes at whatever she saw. Brian looked over and found Roger, body close to a pretty blonde.

Dickhead.

As the night went on, John and Freddie showed up. When Freddie spotted Brian at the bar, the two men made their way over to him. Freddie then shouted for Roger to get over there. Roger shook off the girl that had been on him and made his way over.

While the men drank and chatted, a group of girls made their way over to the bar and ordered some drinks. The girl Roger had come in with made her way over to Roger and wrapped her arms around him, pinning his arms under her.

“Okay, drunkie, release me.”

She giggled, “Oh buy I just love my big brother so much.”

Brian, at the sound of that, relaxed. Her arms released and her eyes fluttered over to the other three boys that were with him.

Freddie took her hand in his, “Roger, who is this beautiful creature?”

“This is my sister, Y/N.”

Freddie kissed her hand and she giggled.

“Let’s do shots!” One of the girls screamed and the boys joined in on the cheering. Y/N’s eyes looked to Brian and he gave her a smile. He was quite relieved that she was only Roger’s sister and nothing more. Didn’t help the thoughts in his head though, and felt himself bite down on his lower lip.

Someone asked, “Who’s first?”

“I’ll go.” Y/N volunteered herself, eyes not leaving Brian’s.

One of the girls walked up to them and licked her hand, “Alright. So you’re gonna lick the salt,” she then wiped the saliva onto Brian’s neck, “off his neck. Take the shot. And bite the lime.”

Y/N licked her bottom lip before walking up to Brian and pulled him closer to him. She brought up a hand to one side of his neck while pressing an open kiss against his the other side. Brian shuddered as he felt her tongue slowly licking up the salt. He just prayed that she didn’t notice it.

She took the shot from the girl’s hand and threw it back, eyes shutting and letting out a pained gasp. While Tequila tasted and felt really good, it hurt like a bitch going down.

Her eyes opened and looked for the lime wedge and found it sitting between Brian’s lips. Once again, you pulled him close so you could reach the lime and took it in your mouth, sucking it. Your eyes stared at his lips for a moment before stepping back from him.

The game went on and the girls got saucier with Roger and John. Brian excused himself to the toilets. After a few minutes of watching strange girls makeout with her brother, Y/N excused herself and made her way back to the bathroom as well.

As she got back there, Brian was coming out the door. They paused for a moment before Brian moved back into the bathroom pulling Y/N with him. Closing and locking the door, Brian pushed her back up against it. Their lips attached and Y/N let out a moan.

“You’re fucking beautiful.”

Y/N’s hands came down and fumbled as she undid his belt buckle. Unzipping his jeans, Brian pulled them down and slipped his hand beneath her dress and between her legs. He let out a low chuckle when he didn’t feel anything, “Dirty girl.”

A moan slipped from her lips when his fingers rubbed against her. One dipped inside and she bite down on his shoulder, trying to silence a scream. She did, however, yelp when he lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

“Can’t have them hearing us. Think you can keep quiet, love?”

Y/N lets out a low moaning hum and nodded. Content, Brian pumps his cock a few times before lining it up with her entrance. Y/N’s head was thrown back and her mouth opened wide. Brian’s hand came over it and she moaned against it. He started moving in her, his pace anything but slow and gentle.

He needed her and there was no telling how long they had before their absence caused an suspicion.

Brian’s lips pressed are back against hers, trying to muffle her moans. He bucks into her a few times more before feeling her walls clamping around him. Y/N’s hands are under his shirt and nails drag down his back causing Brian to moan cry out in pleasure.

“F-fuck,” Brian moans out. He holds Y/N against the wall, needing a moment to regain his composure. He then pressed a kiss against Y/N before setting her down.

He pulls up his jeans and tucks himself back in. Y/N goes to unlock the door and turns back to him, “Wait a few seconds before you follow. Wouldn’t want Roger getting the wrong idea.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College AU

Modern!70s Brian

He’s a huge flirt

Like he nearly puts Roger to shame with how much of a flirt he is

But underneath all the flirt is a sweetheart, so you can’t be mad at him

His hands are always rough and his fingers always have blistered due to the late nights playing guitar at open mics say the college pub

A few times you’d show up and he’d show off a little more- which led his fingers to bleed a little

He didn’t mind though

It was usually enough to convince you to bring him home to clean him up and bandage him up

Brian makes decent grades but feels a bit embarrassed when he isn’t making what he expects

“You have all this potential, you just need to apply yourself.”

This man LIVES at the coffee carts

He doesn’t know how to manage his hours at night and ends up awake much later than he should me


End file.
